A casa Compton
by BiaSFA
Summary: Jéssica é uma vampira recém transformada e é obrigada a ficar sob a responsabilidade Bill Compton e Sookie, sua namorada. Problemas aparecem quando regras são desafiadas e podem colocar a estadia deles na cidade. Acompanhe a adaptação de Jessica e os novos problemas nesta nova fiction! ***18 anos***#distorção de valores #violência #drogas #spankfic #nudez e sexo
1. Chapter 1

**ATENÇÃO! (PORQUE NUNCA É DEMAIS AVISAR!) ESSA FICTION CONTÉM: DISCIPLINA CORPORAL, NUDEZ, SEXO, DROGAS, AUTO-MUTILAÇÃO, VIOLÊNCIA, DISTORÇÃO DE VALORES E LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA. (Sim, eu realmente consegui colocar tudo isso em uma fiction).**

**NÃO LEIA SE TEM MENOS DE 18 ANOS OU SE SENTE OFENDE COM OS TEMAS ACIMA! COMENTÁRIOS OFENSIVOS EM RELAÇÃO AO QUE FOI DITO AQUI VÃO SER DELETADOS! OBRIGADA!**

_**CAPÍTULO UM – A CHEGADA DE JÉSSICA**_

_Para Senhor H, por fazer o papel de Bill Compton na nossa casa._

_Para Miss Tinah, porque eu quero ir pro céu._

POVBILL

Depois de ter explicado para Sookie o que uma menina ruiva de 16 anos fazia saindo do meu chuveiro as coisas pareciam mais calmas. Jéssica estava se vestindo e eu olhava para Sookie na cozinha. A tesão nos olhos dela me dizia que ela não estava satisfeita com a chegada da menina. Logicamente, depois do meu breve "sumiço", era muito complicado explicar o que eu estava fazendo com uma adolescente em casa.

- De novo. – Sookie disse juntando as mãos enquanto sentava na bancada da cozinha.

- Eu fui obrigado Sookie. – Eu disse. – Não tive escolha. Matei um vampiro, precisei transformar um.

- Uma menina de 16 anos evangélica e careta? – Criticou. – Bill, ela é uma criança.

- Ela era uma criança, Sookie, agora ela é uma vampira.

- Mas e a família dessa menina? Bill, tem cartazes dela por todos os lados!

- Sookie! – Falei alto. – Ela não tem família mais. O mundo que era dela acabou. Ela é minha agora.

- Sua?

- Minha cria. – Exploquei. – Somos responsáveis pelos vampiros que criamos.

- É bom você ser responsável mesmo, Bill Compton, porque ela é uma criança. Meu deus. Eric sabe disso?

- Sabe. – Falei de forma curta. – Sinto muito não ter te avisado antes, mas como te disse, eu não pude avisar. Era Jéssica, ou a morte verdadeira. E ela estava morta, de qualquer forma, se eu não fizesse isso.

- Filhos nunca são planejados Bill, eu só gostaria que tivesse me avisado. – Levantou os ombros.

- Ela não é uma boneca, Sookie. E certamente não vai agir assim.

- Bill, ela não tem 30 anos, tem 16. Ter sido transformada em vampiro não vão dar 50 anos de sabedoria instantânea nela. Meu deus Bill, ela era filha de alguém e estava em formação.

- Talvez por isso tenham escolhido ela. – Pensei. – Ela requer minha atenção.

- Já conversou com ela sobre isso?

Eu olhei para as escadas. Mordendo os lábios.

- Consegui fazer ela tomar um banho e foi isso.

- Bill...se você precisa de ajuda...

- Não posso te pedir para entrar nisso comigo, Sookie, criar um vampiro não é o mesmo que criar uma criança humana e certamente você não foi consultada.

- Você também não. – Ela falou meio zangada. – Eu acho que deve conversar com ela, e, se quer saber, não posso te deixar sozinha com ela. Ela é uma criança.

- Sou bom com crianças.

- Ela é adolescente, Bill, ela vai precisar de um conselho ou dois de um mulher.

- Ela não é uma boneca, Sookie. – Lembrei-a. – E vou conversar com ela.

Sookie se levantou e esfregou as mãos nas pernas. Ela parecia um tanto ansiosa e surpresa ainda com a presença de Jéssica. Embora eu quisesse falar alguma coisa que fizesse tudo certo, não podia. Não havia nada que eu pudesse falar.

- Já vai pra casa? – Perguntei.

- Vou. Eu acho que está com as mãos cheias, por hoje, pelo menos.

- Eu estava pensando que poderia ficar... para a conversa...se quisesse...claro...se quisesse.

Ela sorriu, convencida de si.

- Está nervoso, Bill?

- Nunca se pode ter muita ajuda, nesses casos.

- Claro que fico.

Feliz com o pedido, ela juntou as mãos e soltou um belo sorriso.

- Jéssica! – gritei.- Na sala, por favor!

Os barulhos da sala, me mostraram que ela estava aprendendo a ir mais rápido, dominando as primeiras habilidades como vampira. Ia passar anos aprendendo, mas por agora, ela parecia estar indo muito bem. Ela entrou na sala e se sentou, vestindo um moletom grande demais meu e soltou um sorriso. Parecia mais feliz agora que estava limpa, mas parecia estar com fome.

Ela não estava indo muito bem com o true blood, assim como uma criança com vegetais, ela achava o gosto ruim e perturbador. Eu provavelmente teria que falar sobre isso com ela, além de explicar tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias: Ela tinha sido sequestrada por outros vampiros e sido transformada por mim, de forma forçada, claro, mas o laço que se cria depois disso, é inevitável. Ela era minha, querendo eu ou não.

- Melhor agora?

- Sua casa é SUPER legal. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Esta vai ser sua casa também. – Comecei enquanto via Sookie se sentando perto dela. Pro meu bem mental, fiquei em pé. – Vai ficar conosco, por um tempo.

- Por quê?

- Jéssica, você tem 16 anos. – Sookie disse. – Vampira ou não querida, criou um laço com Bill quando foi transformada. Precisa ficar com ele uns tempos.

- Vai aprender algumas coisas, nesses anos. – Expliquei. – Como vampira recém-nascida há muito o que aprender.

- Claro. – Ela concordou. – Preciso ir para a escola?

Sookie riu.

- Vai aprender em casa. Você não pode mais sair no sol, Jéssica. – A lembrei.

- Ah, é mesmo... – Ela deu de ombros. – Eu...esqueci...

- Sookie vai fazer parte, por uns tempos também, se estiver ok com você.

- Ela? – Jessica a olhou de lado. – Ela é humana.

- Sookie não é humana, e mesmo que fosse, é uma presença feminina nesta casa, Jéssica. – Falei firme. – Como minha cria vai responder a mim, e à tudo que eu falar, e isso inclui a Sookie.

- Por uns tempos. Certo?

- Até quando eu achar que deve. – Decidi.

- Isso é um saco! – Ela reclamou colocando os pés pra cima para se encolher.

- Pés pra baixo. – Pedi.

Jéssica bufou alto e jogou as mãos pra cima.

- Estou com fome.

- Tem true blood na geladeira, quer que eu esquente um? – Sookie se ofereceu já se levantando.

- Eu odeio aquela porcaria. Por que não posso tomar sangue de um doador?

- Não tomamos sangue de doadores nessa casa, Jéssica. – Suspirei. – Já falamos sobre isso. Sookie pode esquentar para você, se quiser.

- Não tem graça ser vampiro com vocês. – cruzou os braços. – Vocês são um saco. Posso ir pro meu quarto agora?

- Jéssica, Bill não acabou...

Ela simplesmente rodou o cabelo ruivo de lado e mostrou o dedo do meio para Sookie, soltando uma risada infantil e muito surpresa por estar fazendo um ato "proibido".

- Ótimo... – Bufei. – Vai pro seu quarto, Jéssica, quando estiver morrendo de fome, nos avise.

- Legal.

Ela se levantou e correu para cima, sem nem olhar para trás.

- É, isso não foi muito bom, mas acho que ela entendeu.

- Eu acho que ela não liga, na verdade. – Sookie disse. – Ela é meio...

- Eu sei. Ela é problema. Isso que ela é.

- É. – Sookie me deu um tapinha nas costas. – Parabéns, papai.


	2. Chapter 2

POVBILL

Eu subi as escadas para ver Jessica, depois da cena toda na sala. Era confuso para ela, eu tinha certeza, mas eu tinha muito medo de tudo que ela estava sentindo também. Eu sabia o que era andar no nosso mundo e tinha medo que isso passasse para ela. No entanto, Jessica não tinha escolha e teria que se adaptar ali.

Havíamos a mandado para cima, com pouca paciência para entender a rebeldia da idade dela. Além disso tudo, Jessica estava começando a vida de vampira e isso também trazia novas crises para adicionar às da idade.

Eu abri a porta do quarto dela e ela estava deitada na cama, banhada por lágrimas vermelhas e parecia extretamente perturbada.

- Por que eu estou chorando assim? – Ela perguntou obviamente pelas lágrimas.

- Você não é mais humana, Jessica, isso é sangue.

- Eca.

O comentário dela não fez ela engolir o choro ou se quer fazer cara de quem pretendia parar.

- Jessica...

- Por que comigo Bill?

A pergunta atravessou meu peito algumas vezes antes de eu conseguir me aproximar da cama.

- Venha aqui. – Falei. – Deixe eu te dar um abraço.

Eu imaginei, que assim como eu e Lorenna (minha criadora), ela me culparia por tudo e me odiaria. Felizmente, para Jessica foi fácil aceitar. Ela se colocou de joelhos na cama e me abraçou apertado, um tanto desesperada e ansiosa por atenção.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse esfregando as costas dela. - Ok? Vamos fazer isso juntos.

- Tudo bem.

Eu queria fazer muitas perguntas para ela, queria saber como ela estava se sentindo, o que pensava em fazer com a vida dela e o que iríamos fazer juntos naquela casa.

- Eu podia trabalhar sabe, para passar o tempo.

- Poderia. – concordei. – Acho que podemos te achar algo em breve.

- Sério? – Ela soltou o abraço me olhando quase feliz.

- Em breve, não agora. – Falei sério e preocupado. – Como está se sentindo.

- Estranha. – Comentou. – Parece que tem uns mil besouros na minha cabeça. É tudo tão...barulhento.

- É porque seus sentidos são diferentes agora. – Comentei. – ouve melhor e vê melhor.

- Sim... vejo coisas...elas...existem né...não estou só na minha...

- Existem. – Sorri. – O espectro de cor que vemos e partículas é muito maior que o humano, vai se acostumar com isso logo Jessica, não se preocupe.

- E eu tinha um corte no pé...puff.

- Puff? – A olhei confuso.

- Sumiu!

- Posso ver?

Jessica colocou o pé liso em cima da cama e não vi nenhuma marca.

- Parece perfeito. – Comentei. – Essas mudanças são normais.

- Isso é demais! Sério Bill.

- Bom, Jessica, com certeza vai te ajudar algumas vezes.

Agora que ela estava começando a parecer um pouco mais tranquila, eu segurei a mão dela e sorri.

- Acho que você precisa de outro banho. – Falei sorrindo. – Está toda suja de sangue.

Ela olhou para baixo, para a roupa manchada e me olho um pouco preocupada.

- Desculpe pela cama, Bill.

- Tenho certeza que isso vai sair com uma lavagem. – Adiantei para acalmar a preocupação dela. – Vamos, eu preciso da sua roupa também.

Ela se levantou, andando até o banheiro de sua suíte e encostou a porta. Eu resolvi esperar pela roupa, acreditando que ela já estava bem de novo. Esperei alguns minutos até que...nada. Nenhum sinal que ela estava se movendo no banheiro.

Eu fui até a porta e bati de leve.

- Jessica, eu vou entrar. – Avisei antes de invadir o banheiro e ver que ela estava sentada na borda da banheira, chorando de novo.

- Desculpe, eu sei que é idiota chorar assim.

- Não acho que seja idiota. – Comentei. – Acho que está chateada e com razão Jessica, mas quanto mais rápido fizermos isso, mais fácil vai ser para você. Infelizmente, não há volta, Jessica.

Ela olhou para o lado, procurando uma janela, uma saída. Eu sabia que ela não queria fugir, mas ela queria achar uma forma de voltar e isso era impossível.

- Jessica... – Eu andei até a banheira e abri o chuveiro em cima dela. – Vamos.

Ela me olhou, um pouco cansada e me fez a pergunta mais infantil possível.

- Você vai ficar aqui?

- Aqui?

- Enquanto eu tomo banho?

Pegou-me um pouco de surpresa, afinal, eu tinha transformado uma menina adolescente e não uma criança de 8 anos.

- Desculpe. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça depressa. – Quando eu estava muito triste ou com problemas minha mãe sempre ficava comigo no banheiro para conversar enquanto eu tomava banho, às vezes ficávamos quase uma hora. – Sorriu. – Eu não...eu sei que não...

- Eu posso ficar. – Falei um pouco constrangido.

Percebi nesse momento que nela caiu a ficha de que eu no banheiro não era igual a mãe dela e vi ela lutando entre o desconforto de eu ver ela sem roupa e o conforto de ter minha companhia e amor.

- Jessica, eventualmente eu vou te ver nua, sou seu criador. – Expliquei. – É melhor que seja logo e assim você pode ter minha companhia também.

Ela esfregou as mãos, um pouco nervosa. Agora eu percebi que ela estava muito confusa mas que não queria ficar sozinha também. Eu fiquei dividido. O que eu deveria fazer?

- Vamos, querida. – Falei carinhosamente.

Ela se levantou, determinada a fazer aquilo funcionar. Colocou as mãos nos laços em cima dos ombros para soltar o vestido amarelo. Eu me adiantei em encostar a porta, para nos dar mais privacidade e quando me virei notei que ela estava descendo o vestido até os joelhos.

Ela estava muito constrangida, mas isso ia passar. Tentei não fazer cara de quem estava reparando em seu corpo afinal, para mim, Jessica era uma criança. Ela era branca até demais, com seios grandes e rosas demais e lisa como uma criança.

Vi ela checando a água e suspirei como pai.

- A calcinha Jessica. – Avisei. – Tire ela também.

- Bill... – Ela falou se encolhendo.

- Não pode tomar banho de calcinha. Vamos, no chão.

Eu não precisei me repetir e ela desceu a calcinha até o chão, se escondendo como podia e entrou no chuveiro. Ela sentou, provavelmente para se esconder e eu permiti. Ela não parecia animada para tomar banho, mas sim para a companhia e para o bate-papo.

- Vai ser legal, né? Com o tempo.

- Vai sim. – Falei. – Vai melhorar, Jessica.

POVJESSICA

Era super esquisito estar naquela situação com o Bill. E eu estava me perguntando se tinha sido uma boa ideia. Bom, agora ele já tinha visto meus peitos e eu estava bem menos chateada com tudo que tinha acontecido. Tinha alguma companhia e carinho e sabia que podia sentir segurança ali.

Ficamos quase meia hora falando. Falando bobagens e rindo de coisas totalmente sem sentido. Contamos piadas e falamos sobre true blood. Eu estava embaixo da água ainda e ele sentado do outro lado do banheiro, se sentindo um pai com certeza.

Quando eu relaxei, suspirei fundo e consegui perceber que ia ter uma boa noite.

- Jessica vai amanhecer em algumas horas e ainda precisamos jantar e resolver alguns assuntos, levante e se lave agora.

A voz dele pareceu mais ainda agora com a voz de um pai, um pouco autoritária e controlada. Eu olhei para a porta, esperando que ele saísse.

- Bill... – inclinei a cabeça para a porta. – Por favor.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça rindo.

- Já estamos aqui há meia hora, Jessica. Qual o problema?

- Eu quero me lavar...

Ele me olhou um pouco curioso, torcendo a boca um pouco e suspirou.

- Tudo bem. – concordou.

Ele se levantou e saiu do banheiro, muito tranquilo e eu, me sentindo mais aliviada, fiquei em pé.

Vi uma gilete perto de mim, e pensei um pouco. Bom, eu bem que podia testar minha resistência já que eu não ia mesmo morrer.


End file.
